


Abandoned and alone

by mcdn11



Series: Azula's end [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Azula (Avatar)-centric, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fire Nation (Avatar), Fire Nation Royal Family, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Suicide, implied tyzula
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcdn11/pseuds/mcdn11
Summary: Azula has been branded by Ozai for speaking up. Her whole world comes crashing down.One-shot.Contains suicide, major character death, and implied sexual abuse.
Relationships: Azula & Mai (Avatar), Azula & Ozai (Avatar), Azula & Ty Lee (Avatar), Azula & Ursa (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Ozai (Avatar)
Series: Azula's end [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129310
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	Abandoned and alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this story. It's short and not-sweet, but it gets the point across. 
> 
> Contains suicide, major character death, and implied sexual abuse. Read at your own discretion. It's not that bad honestly, but just so you know what it has.

She had been branded just like Zuko. A stupid mistake, a mistake that should’ve never been. She was supposed to be perfect. She was supposed to have been born lucky. But where did that luck get her?

Her father abandoned her. She conquered Ba Sing Se in his name. She defended the Fire Nation without her bending. She had been loyal to him and him only. She had done everything perfectly, everything so that she could stay by his side. But he decided to leave her alone.

It had been her idea to burn the Earth Kingdom to the ground. They were supposed to do it together. After everything she gave him, from the kingdoms to her own body, she always gave her father whatever she could manage.

A simple lapse of judgement branded her for life. She just had to speak up when he told her that she would stay in the Fire Nation. She just had to tell him that she couldn’t be treated as Zuko. Just because of that, he showed her that she could, in fact, be treated as her brother.

Zuko’s scar had been on the left side of his face, hers was on the right. It covered the same area, it looked exactly the same, and both were marks of dishonor.

Zuko was the first one to betray her. She had given him his honor, his title, and his life back, yet he still betrayed her the first instance he got. All because he thought that the Avatar was his destiny.

Then came Mai, who claimed to love Zuko more than she feared her. That seemed to be the never-ending pattern. Everyone loved Zuko more than they feared her, more than they loved her. Mai, Lu Ten, Uncle Fatso, even _mother_. Why? He wasn’t as talented as her, as smart as her. He did everything with mediocrity. Still, that seemed to win everyone over. Everyone loved the pathetic boy more than they liked the devilish girl.

Ty Lee’s betrayal had hurt. Not even five minutes before, they had fought against Zuko and his gang of peasants with complete synchronization. They trusted each other completely. But that trust was broken her the circus freak chi-blocked her. She had hurt her in the worst way possible. Ty Lee had always been the constant in her life, the person who she could always count on. It seemed that she had been lied to. The only person who she had apologized to, the only person who she had ever been vulnerable to, betrayed her for a traitor.

She had been alone when father burned her. There had been an audience when the act happened, but mentally, the princess had never felt lonelier. Her friends betrayed her, her brother ran away from her, her mother had abandoned her, her uncle hated her, and now her father had declared her a disappointment.

For some reason, her father had announced that she would be Fire Lord. That didn’t mean anything, the princess knew that. He was Phoenix King; she would be a puppet ruler. There was no way she could be the greatest leader in Fire Nation history if she couldn’t be a leader to begin with.

The world seemed dull. Nothing made sense in the world. She was alone with nobody to help her. Everyone around her was just waiting to betray her. Just like Mai did. Just like Ty Lee did. Just like mother did. Just like father did.

She saw her mother in the mirror. Her mind was playing tricks on her. She looked very similar to her mother, only the burn was there to tell them apart. Her mother spoke countless lies. She said that she loved her. That she never thought she was a monster. That was what the princess wanted to hear, to believe, but she knew the truth. She wanted a parent who could help her, but there wasn’t one. She had thought that Ozai had been the one, but her face reminded her that it was just a meaningless wish. Her mother was the other option. But her mother had abandoned her without even a word of farewell. Left the monster under the beast rule.

There was no point anymore. She had lost everything. Even if the crown was hers, she would not be in power. She would have no control over her own life. She would not have a sense of being.

She sat on the throne after she banished everyone. The Dai Li were banished. Lo and Li were banished. The servants were banished. The Fire Sages were banished. She would be alone in her throne when Zuko undeniably arrives. She was alone mentally, socially, and now she was alone literally. The blue flames flickered between the throne and the rest of the room.

There was no way she would forgo her control. She had lost control of almost everything, even her mind, but there was still something that she had control over. Something she would not give the satisfaction of anyone taking away from her. Not Zuko, not the Avatar, not Ty Lee, not her father.

Zuko entered the throne room with a run, the water peasant following behind him. He seemed angry, furious even. The peasant too. But that look soon turned into one of confusion as they saw that the princess didn’t move. He couldn’t see her face, but it was clear that she didn’t want to fight. His eyes trailed to her still figure, sitting proudly on the throne. She blinked her good eye slowly, not giving any reason for him to fight her.

The banished prince’s eyes lingered around the throne. The flames seemed to flicker ever so often, and with it he found himself staring at four empty vials. His eyes widened in shock. Zuko stepped forward and with a trembling hand grabbed one of the vials. His face was devoid of any emotion.

“This is what you were going to do?” Zuko asked. “If this is what you were going to do then why? WHY?!”

“Don’t…yell.” The princess replied with a stiff voice. “According to what I read, it should take approximately fifteen minutes.”

“So you did this for nothing. You fought the Avatar, conquered Ba Sing Se, tormented me for nothing. Are you really that devoid of emotion? Were the lives of millions truly just a game to you?”

The girl blinked before answering. “Nothing is what it seems for this princess. I don’t need to give you a reason for my actions, nor do I need to apologize. And…emotions? Emotions only make you weak. They expose vulnerability for others to take advantage of. You should focus on the Fire Nation Zuzu. If you are to become Fire Lord, I must tell you that you need to learn how to be cold hearted and decisive.” ‘ _I did it all for father, to prove my worth. I did it to be the greatest leader, to be the Fire Lord to my people. When I showed emotions, people betrayed me. I showed emotions to Ty Lee, and she chi-blocked me. I showed emotions to father, and he burned me_.’ The princess thought, not giving Zuko the satisfaction of hearing the real her.

Zuko stared at her, blinking tears away from his golden orbs. He still could not see her face, and how he wished he could. Only to see if his sister was truly as calm as she sounded.

“I want to help you Azula.” Zuko said, trying hard not to cry.

“I’m worried about you. I tried controlling people, having people by my side, to gain a nation. But you are trying to control a nation to find yourself. Having control of a nation without knowing yourself is dangerous. You are not only Prince Zuko, but you are also our sacred Fire Nation.” She said, with a sincere caring tone that Zuko had never heard coming from her mouth.

“Why have you given up on being Fire Lord? That was your only desire.” Zuko asked his sister

“What I wanted is irrelevant when the circumstances change.” Azula said. She began to fall to her side, the blue flames disappearing for a second.

Zuko ran towards her, to catch her before she fell, but she simply put a hand up. However, the prince could see the burn on his sister’s face, the perfect contrast of his.

“Did he do this to you?” Zuko asked. His voice cracked from the sob that threatened to leave.

“Is father…still not here?” Azula asked, her eyes watering. Her lips trembled, but her composure remained the same.

“He’s fighting Aang. He probably won’t ever be here again.”

“Hm.” The princess nodded, closing her eyes for one last time.

* * *

Zuko saw his sister fall down. That had been the end of the story of two quarreling siblings. From the day she was born, she was put up against him. He had always thought that she was born lucky, that Ozai had favored her and would do anything for his little girl. But the burn told a different story. In the end, Azula was his little sister, abused by his father, neglected by his mother, and who died alone at the end.

He dropped to his knees and grabbed his sister by the shoulders. He shook them, trying to find some sort of life inside her lifeless body.

“Azula…Azula wake up. Wake up! It can’t end like this! Not now, you’re only fourteen. Come on and fight me! Agni Kai, just like it should’ve always been!” Zuko yelled, shaking his sister’s body. It didn’t change anything. Azula just laid there without moving, without taking a breath. Her burn stared at him, mocking him for his misconception. “Katara! Help her!”

“I’m sorry Zuko, it’s too late.” Katara placed a hand on his shoulder.

“N-no. It’s too soon.” Zuko cried, hugging his sister’s lifeless body close to him.

* * *

“Where is he?” Was the first thing that Zuko asked Avatar Aang when he saw him at the palace.

“Wo, no ‘ _are you okay’ ‘how did it go_ ’?” Aang asked jokingly

“Where. Is. He.” Zuko growled

“Sokka and Suki have him. Toph should also be nearby. And I didn’t have to kill him! I used energy bending to-” Aang began to explain but was cut off by Zuko walking past him and in search for the non-bender couple.

He found them quite fast. Sokka had a cast and Suki was sitting by his side. Zuko’s eyes moved to the side, where he found a shirtless and shackled man. The prince made his way towards the area where the couple and the ex-Fire Lord sat.

Sokka lifted his gaze and smiled when he saw Zuko going towards their location. “Hey Zuko! How did it go with-”

Zuko ignored the Water Tribesman and kicked Ozai in the face. His father was sent back, spewing blood. The prince didn’t waste a single second before sitting on top of Ozai and sending punches at his face.

“It’s your fault! I’m going to kill you!” Zuko yelled as he threw countless punched at his father’s face.

“Zuko!” Suki tried to pull the prince back, but the firebender was simply too strong. Thankfully, Toph took notice of the situation and encased Zuko in earth, stopping him from moving.

“Dude! What the hell?!” Sokka asked as he limped towards the scene, the Avatar and Katara following not far behind him.

“Let me go!” Zuko yelled.

Ozai coughed up blood as he sat up, wiping his mouth with his shackled hands.

“I must say, you’re quite strong for your short stature.” Ozai joked

“How dare you be alive after everything you’ve done. I always knew you hated me, but why did you do those things to her?!”

Ozai grinned. “Which of all do you mean? Was it the nights she spent with me after your treacherous mother left us? Or perhaps it was the identical burn to yours? There are so many things you can be referring to.”

Zuko saw red and yelled. He firebended himself out of Toph’s earth and lunged at his father. He punched him once again and drew a fire-dagger at his throat.

“I am going to kill you.”

“Where is she? I must assume you defeated her, which is so shameful from her part.”

“She’s dead.” Zuko growled

Ozai’s eyes widened. “You killed her. You are more like me than I thought, and even I couldn’t muster the strengths to kill my brother.”

“I didn’t kill her. She killed herself because of you.”

“Then she was a weakling. Good riddance.” Ozai smirked

Zuko yelled and lifted his arm, ready to bring the fire-dagger down to Ozai’s nonexistent heart. His motion was stopped by water encasing his arm.

“Zuko don’t do it.” Katara said.

“Let me! It’s his fault!” the prince cried.

“Killing him won’t bring her back. Ozai is a monster, but you must not let him corrupt your soul. You are to be Fire Lord and bring an era of peace. Peace shall not start with death. You don’t need to forgive him right now, but don’t end his life. I know it hurts but remember that you have us. You have your friends Zuko, and we will never leave your side.” Aang said, pulling the prince into a hug.

Once by one, each of the members of team Avatar encased the prince in a big group hug. Zuko cried as he never had before. Not even when he was banished, not even when his mother had left. He cried for the loss memories, for misunderstanding her, for never being there as a big brother should’ve been. His jealousy blinded him from the abuse his baby sister received. He had always thought that she was born lucky, and he was lucky to be born. But now he could see that it was not true. But he realized too late. She was gone, forever. She had left this world alone, abandoned by everyone she ever loved.

“I’m sorry Azula.” Zuko cried


End file.
